


Xenophobia - Long Forgotten

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1226]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates what should be long forgotten and isn't and what will be long forgotten and shouldn't be.





	Xenophobia - Long Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/08/2002 for the word [xenophobia](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/08/xenophobia).
> 
> xenophobia  
> Fear or hatred of strangers, people from other countries, or of anything that is strange or foreign.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #594 Long Forgotten.

Tony watched Gibbs working on his boat and couldn’t help wondering if this was already a long forgotten art or if it soon would be. He didn’t know anyone who built a boat in their basement. Heck he didn’t know very many people that build wooden boats by hand anymore.

They were all kit based or factory produced. Even in Stillwater they didn’t make boats by hand. Of course, Stillwater had little use for boats.

The sad truth was there was far more xenophobia in Stillwater than there were boats. Tony knew this from first hand experience. He hadn’t really appreciated just how accepting DC was until he’d visited Stillwater for a case.

Jackson Gibbs had been friendly enough and a few gossips, but other than that they were met with suspicion and a polite or not so polite request to leave. Tony had never known what small towns were like until then. He’d mostly grown up in cities or with so much distance from your neighbors that you didn’t even know who they were. 

It was quite a different experience in a small town. Xenoophobia around every corner, which is how they liked it. Tony hadn’t been trying to make waves.

Though, in all honesty he vastly preferred the waves on the ocean and enjoying them in one of Gibbs’ boats to the waves he experienced in Stillwater. He would rather xenophobia be long forgotten. Sadly, handmade boats were closer to being long forgotten.

At least, he would get to enjoy the boats Gibbs made.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 15 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 15 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
